


Appearing to Vanish

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/">
    <b>fc_smorgasbord</b>
  </a>
</p>
<p> prompt - I appeared here to vanish there</p>
<p>For <a href="http://kittylass.livejournal.com/"><b>kittylass</b></a> on the occasion of her birthday. :-) I made this claim at <a href="http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/"><b>fc_smorgasbord</b></a> a little over a year ago and I'm finally starting to tackle my prompts. My big empty table can be found <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/81149.html"><b>here</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Appearing to Vanish

**Author's Note:**

> [ **fc_smorgasbord** ](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/)
> 
> prompt - I appeared here to vanish there
> 
> For [**kittylass**](http://kittylass.livejournal.com/) on the occasion of her birthday. :-) I made this claim at [**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) a little over a year ago and I'm finally starting to tackle my prompts. My big empty table can be found [**here**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/81149.html).

There were times when Sean wanted to disappear. Not from his children or even from his life, but from himself. To leave every awkward moment and confused emotion, every bad decision and even worse habit behind in a blink of an eye. Rings had been the best kind of escape, an officially sanctioned excuse to dodge everything he was, everything he didn't want to be. He'd taken the job and flown to New Zealand in no small part to remove himself entirely, to run away to the other side of the world. The destination was unimportant, the work almost secondary. He could slip into another persona, on set and off, leave all the debris behind, take a guilt-free vacation from himself.

But then things got complicated - unexpectedly and surprisingly complicated - and he found himself facing a dilemma he would rather ignore, push it outside to fester in the cold. But the source of the complication wasn't cooperative in the least. The source was, in fact, incredibly disobliging, annoyingly persistent and refused to be ignored. Everywhere Sean turned, no matter how or where he tried to hide, the complication made its presence known, insinuated itself into every corner of his life, every fabric of his being. Until Sean couldn't run from himself anymore, couldn't disappear within his carefully crafted cloak of self-deception.

And suddenly, without warning, Sean found he didn't want to disappear anymore, didn't want to remove himself from any semblance of who he was. Cautiously he began revealing what lay hidden beneath his crafted facade, peeled back every layer of artifice and deception, laid every flaw on a platter for everyone - including himself - to see. And to his great amazement, the complication not only accepted him, he welcomed him. He loved him. Sean saw himself reflected in Viggo's eyes and for the first time the only thing that vanished were all thoughts of ever running away.


End file.
